


Jumpsuits and Crinolines

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Sharing Clothes, their love is so AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I don’t dare,” said Zoe. “If I move I’ll fall over. I’ll get stuck on my back like a tortoise.”</i> Victoria and Zoe trade outfits. The Doctor can't tell them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumpsuits and Crinolines

**Author's Note:**

> AU in which Victoria stays aboard the TARDIS following _Fury from the Deep_. A wee fic for Femmeslash February.

“I really don’t know how you st-stand this,” said Zoe, her voice hitching as Victoria gave the laces another tug.

“It’s really not so bad once it’s on,” said Victoria. “Besides, it’s very elegant.” She gave the laces one final tug. “There you are.” 

Zoe attempted to look down at herself, which was tricky, because the stiff corset seemed to make it impossible to bend, and was pushing everything _up_ in such a way that she could barely see her feet. _Honestly_. This had seemed like a fun idea, but Victoria had been dressing her for the better part of half an hour now and she was still in her underwear. “Could we not just call it a day?” she said wistfully. “I’m all coverd up.”

“Oh mercy, no!” said Victoria, sounding truly shocked. “You can’t run around in your undergarments. Wait there while I fetch my crinoline.” She darted away.

“This is absurd,” said Zoe a few minutes later as Victoria fastened the cage in place. “I can’t _believe_ women wore these for so long.”

“They were going out of fashion when I left England,” said Victoria. She finished with the cage and retrieved an armful of dress – no, two dresses, one plain, the other floral.

“And not a moment too soon,” said Zoe, voice muffled by the first dress. She squirmed inside the heavy bodice. “Help! I can’t find the arm holes.”

Victoria was giggling as she guided Zoe’s arms into the right places. “See, here – no, that’s the neck hole. Yes, that’s it.” She tugged the dress into place and Zoe’s head popped out. “Arms up,” she said.

Zoe obliged with utmost reluctance. “Do you suppose fashion ever stops being so absurd?”

“Probably not.” Victoria adjusted the second dress – the actual dress, the one everything else was the scaffolding for. “There! You look lovely.”

“I feel ridiculous,” said Zoe.

“No no, you look lovely,” Victoria assured her. “Have a look in the mirror.”

“I don’t dare,” said Zoe. “If I move I’ll fall over. I’ll get stuck on my back like a tortoise.”

“That very rarely happens,” said Victoria soothingly. Zoe rolled her eyes and shuffled around awkwardly to look in the mirror.

“I suppose I look quite nice,” she mused. The floral dress wasn’t really her style, but the whole effect wasn’t bad, and it made a change having hips. “I don’t really have the hair for it. And how am I supposed to _breathe_?”

“It’s not as bad as all that,” said Victoria. “I don’t know how you walk around in _this_ ,” she motioned her pink and white jumpsuit, “with everything just – swinging about!”

“Oh, nothing swings about,” said Zoe. “Oh! And you look adorable, by the way. The colours suit you.” Victoria beamed, which only made her look cuter. She bounced up and down on her feet.

“It’s very comfortable,” she said. “Maybe I’ll start a habit.”

“Maybe. I’d miss you in skirts,” said Zoe. She was so glad that Victoria had come around to the wonders of above-the-knee, for she had the kind of legs that ought to be shown off.

“Shall we show the others?” said Victoria.

“Yes, let’s,” Zoe agreed. She gathered up her skirts the way Victoria showed her and edged out of the wardrobe room, trying not to knock anything over with limited success.

They had to go single file into the console room, Zoe squeezing in first. “Hallo, Doctor,” she said. “What do you think?”

“Hmm?” said the Doctor. He was leaning over the console, staring intently at a screen and fiddling with the controls. He spared her a glance. “Very nice, Victoria.”

Zoe blinked. “Zoe. I’m Zoe.” She moved out of the doorway, letting Victoria slip in behind her.

“Yes, very nice,” said the Doctor, glancing at them. He took a longer look and his face turned stricken. “Oh, dear. You aren’t going to make a habit of this, are you? How am I supposed to tell you apart?”

Zoe and Victoria exchanged an incredulous look. “Well, for one thing we’re different people,” said Zoe.

“With different hair,” Victoria supplied, lifting a lock of her own to show that it was much longer than Zoe’s. The Doctor looked from one to the other in despair. 

“You’re supposed to say ‘you look very nice too, Victoria’,” Zoe supplied.

“Hmm?” said the Doctor. “Oh, yes. Very nice, Victoria,” he echoed.

Zoe heaved a sigh, with some difficulty. “I think I’d better take this off before he gets any more confused, Victoria.”

“I think you better had, Zoe,” said Victoria, with a great show of reluctance. “Come on.” She gestured for Zoe to lead the way.

She squeezed her way out of the console room and back up the corridor. “Do you know, I’m starting to get used to walking in this thing?” she remarked.

“Shall we go and find Jamie?” said Victoria.

“Yes, let’s,” said Zoe.


End file.
